


a touch of death

by blushings



Series: exo drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Drabble, Vague Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Baekhyun didn’t realize it’d come tothis.





	a touch of death

**Author's Note:**

> lightly inspired by hereditary and i hope yall enjoy~

Baekhyun didn’t realize it’d come to _this_.

He’s stitching Kyungsoo’s head back onto his neck, dressed in his partner’s blood. He doesn’t even know if this will work.

After months of trying to summon a demon they’ve been worshipping for years, they were told by ancient scripts that there would have to be a sacrifice from one of the participants. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were aware it would come to this but were unsure of who should die. Therefore, they let the demon decide for them.

They spent so much time waiting, thinking it was never going to happen after so long. Tonight, they were out drinking with friends. Kyungsoo got wasted and Baekhyun was the designated driver thanks to being a lightweight. After Baekhyun dropped off Kyungsoo, the younger stuck his head out to yell his fiftieth love proclamation when his neighbor’s air conditioner from above lost balance and fell, decapitating Kyungsoo.

Now, Baekhyun’s clutching Kyungsoo’s skin together as he does his best to stitch it back. He’s pricked himself more than enough with the suture. He also had enough sense to make a circle, hoping it’d do _something_. 

* * *

Baekhyun waits. 

Time doesn’t seem real as he keeps repeating the same verse from the scriptures for as long as possible. He’s getting tired, thirsty, hungry. It’s not until he about to get up to get water that he notices Kyungsoo’s body twitch. 

The stench of blood slowly turns into something indescribable as Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo’s body goes from twitches to full-on thrashing. A few joints crack then he sits up. His head still not completely on the body until he grabs it and snaps it back in place like it was nothing. Once Kyungsoo turns around to look at Baekhyun, the older knows the process worked and that the younger is no longer with him.


End file.
